User talk:Tecchnoman127
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Sentinel page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. McJeff (talk) 15:04, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Sentinel XS Hello. I've seen that you have undone my edits on the Sentinel XS page on the notable owners section. If you read the page Sentinel XS Driver, it turns out that there is a particular NPC that drives a black Sentinel XS and acts aggressively. If you look it up, you can see that other players have found him as well. It's even on the Sentinel XS article in the GTA Online locations section. "*It can also be found after the player has completed a job or joining a new session, but much like the Tailgater, it is found driving recklessly and the driver may or may not be hostile to the player." So my info about him having one should be kept. Thanks! Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 22:42, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes, I do know that there is a particular driver driving aggressively, but I have shortened it and if you look on the latest reversion on the page, I added your new page listed as a link on the locations section. I will be also adding the edits that I undid, (since that was a mistake I did) and I will add some more edits to make both articles better in my opinion. Tecchnoman127 22.55, January 19 2014 (UTC) Warning I'm telling you here to stop undoing revisions from the administrators. The Buffalo shares no similarities with the San Andreas version, the shape is completely different, the head/backlights pincipally. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:08, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Reply It does share similarities :Even, though you are blocked for a couple days, I can still post on your talk page. :The Buffalo G2 in GTA V is based on the 2011-present Dodge Charger (cues from the SRT-8 edition), whereas the Buffalo in San Andreas is based primarily on the third-gen Camaro. Having these similarities are unlikely, but if you see it that way, so be it, but do not start an edit war. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 01:53, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes, it was presumably a mistake I did to start an edit war, but I didn't add the info on the Buffalo page, that was done by Carl Johnson Jr. User:Tecchnoman127 18:50 January 28, 2014 (UTC) About the Tailgater page: don't start an edit war.(I have done it been blocked and regret it) When you are drugged, you are unwillingly taking drugs. When you take drugs, you do it because YOU want to. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Reply Well, my one is correct since in the storyline Michael didn't know that Jimmy had drugged the drink. Tecchnoman127 21:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Drugged means to take drugs against your will. Jimmy did not force Michael to take the drugs. He just asks if he wants to try it. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 I won't be blocked becaue you can't block me and no admin. will block me because you say so. I have told an admin about the problem and am waiting for a response. Once again, Michael TOOK the drugs. He was not drugged. Drugged is taking drugs when you are unable to do otherwise. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 I am not undoing your edits because if I do it will b the third time and will be considered an edit war. TheAdamBomb2 (talk) 21:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC)TheAdamBomb2 Reply Ok, maybe you do know more than me. Apologies for edit warring. Tecchnoman127 21:31, February 3, 2014 (UTC)